


Celestia Tries to Bottle Flip But Sucks at it

by AnOwlReadingABook



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Celestia rages, Leon laughs, The ending is kinda okay, These tags will haunt you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOwlReadingABook/pseuds/AnOwlReadingABook
Summary: Title says it all.





	

"My, my. What do we have here? Why are you flipping a bottle, Leon?" Celestia asked as she sipped her tea.

"Because it's trending." Leon continued flipping the bottle, always landing it from the top part.

"Such a sad clown you are, Leon." Celestia sighed and sipped her tea.

"Heh, why don't you flip the bottle?" Leon tossed the bottle to Celestia and what a surprise, it landed upside down as always.

"Very well." Celestia placed her tea down and grabbed the bottle by the cover, "It's just too easy."

She tossed the bottle and failed.

"..Eh?" She tried flipping it again, and again, and again, and again, but it still wouldn't land perfectly.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF DICK COVERED WITH SEMEN JUICE, YOU WILL LAND PERFECTLY YOU HEAR ME!" Celestia yelled in frustration and continued flipping the bottle. "I WILL FUCKING SHOVE A DRILL UP YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T LAND PERFECTLY!"

"Pfffft hahahahahahahaha!" Leon dropped to the floor, laughing like crazy.

"FUCK!"

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"YOU FUCKING WHORE SHOVING VAGINA JUICE INTO MY ANUS YOU WILL LAND PERFECTLY RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" She flipped and you know what happens next, "FUCK!"

"Give up?" Leon asked, still on the floor.

"NO! NEVER WILL YOU FUCKING CUMBUBBLE!"

 

**10 MINUTES LATER**

 

"...I give up." Celestia place the bottle down and sat back on her chair, "You may have won for today, Leon, but know this, I will be back."

"Loooool, okay." Leon walked out of the restaurant, leaving his bottle behind.

Celestia grabbed the bottle and took a good look at it. It was a half-filled bottle of Mountain Dew which made her angry because she couldn't land it.

"I guess I'll never land it.." She got up from her chair, turned around, and started walking away. She tossed the bottle behind her and when it landed, she turned around. But this time, she actually landed it upside down.

"Oh. My. God. I did it.. I actually did it.. YES! FUCK YOU LEON! HAHAHA!" Celestia ran towards the bottle and grabbed it. She opened the cap and drank all the mountain dew from it. She threw the bottle down the trash can and walked away.

"I finally did it. Take that you fucking shitnugget."


End file.
